Alguien a quién proteger
by rijeayko
Summary: AU.La vida en aquel triste lugar al que habían sido enviados los hermanos Taisho no será tan aburrida como habían pensado, y allí encontrarán ,cada uno, una razón para quedarse aunque no les resultará nada fácil.InuxKagome,KougaxAyame y un poco MirokxSang
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

_Un carruaje tirado por cuatro espectaculares caballos negros recorría las calles de un pequeño pueblo inglés. Las casas, la mayoría de piedra y ladrillo, eran pequeñas y las calles estaban bastante descuidadas. Se podía apreciar que el pueblo había pasado por mejores momentos._

_En el interior del carruaje viajaban dos hermanos de 21 años, a los que tan solo les separaban 5 minutos y que a pesar de ello eran bastante diferentes entre sí. _

_Los dos eran altos, poseedores de una envidiable figura atlética y de un hermoso cabello tan negro como la noche, pero eso era lo único en lo que coincidían. _

_El más mayor se parecía físicamente a su tío Bankotsu, de hecho todo aquel que le veía por vez primera le tomaba por el hijo de este y no de Inu-Taisho. Ambos poseían una boca grande y una mandíbula fuerte y arrogante además de un cutis atezado poco común entre la alta sociedad; pero sin duda los ojos eran el rasgo más revelador, una característica de sólo unos pocos Taisho: de color azul zafiro, con párpados gruesos, y de una forma ligeramente almendrada que les daba un aire exótico, enmarcados por pestañas negras y cejas bien marcadas._

_El otro joven era, a diferencia de su hermano, una fotocopia de su padre. Tenía los rasgos más comunes entre los Taisho: pelo negro, ojos de una extraña tonalidad dorada con un ligero brillo desafiante en ellos y piel clara, sin llegar al pálido enfermizo más bien era tirando a dorada. Fuerte y apuesto, como solía decir su madre._

_Pertenecían a una de las familias más poderosas de todo Londres y eran sobrinos de un poderoso Duque que había habitado en ese pueblo durante mucho tiempo hasta el momento de su muerte 5 años atrás. _

_Su tío, al morir sin descendencia y puesto que no tenía mujer, dejo toda su fortuna, en la que se incluía una enorme mansión en ese pequeño pueblo, a sus únicos sobrinos, Kouga e Inuyasha Taisho, pero estos disfrutaban demasiado de las comodidades de Londres y no habían mostrado ningún interés por la mansión o los territorios de su tío hasta ahora._

**Capitulo 1**

Un joven de ojos dorados se removió inquieto en su asiento por cuarta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Llevaban más de cuatro horas de viaje y la dichosa mansión aún no aparecía ante sus ojos. Ligeramente enfadado se dirigió a su hermano el cual se encontraba sentado enfrente de él.

- Kouga, me puedes recordar porque me han enviado al fin del mundo contigo.

El joven, que hasta el momento había estado bastante entretenido analizando el paisaje que se veía por la ventana del carruaje, dirigió su azulada mirada hacía él y contestó:

- Simplemente porque Padre cree que al alejándonos de Londres y de la sociedad nos dará un escarmiento y nos volveremos obedientes y sumisos como Ginta o Hakkaku- sonrió al recordar a sus dos amigos y su excesiva obediencia.

Kouga era un mujeriego y su padre lo aceptaba, pero lo que no consentía era que se hubiese acostado con la futura mujer de uno de los hombres más importantes e influyentes de la alta sociedad londinense. Así que cuando se enteró intentó buscar un castigo a la altura de los hechos, su primera idea fue desheredarlo pero lo deshecho rápidamente, era un precio demasiado alto, además quería a su hijo y sabía que aunque no estaba bien lo que había hecho era un joven impulsivo y en su defensa tenía que decir que Kouga no había sabido quien era la dama hasta después de que él les pillara. Entonces se acordó del pueblo en el que había vivido su hermano. Aunque era un importante lugar de paso hacía otras de las grandes ciudades de Inglaterra, estaba bastante apartado de la sociedad y por lo que tenía entendido solo contaba con un par de tabernas, una pequeña biblioteca y algunas casas de hospedaje para los viajeros. Era el castigo perfecto, los dejaría allí unos cuantos meses sin comodidades, sin zonas de ocio y sobretodo sin mujeres para Kouga.

- Si, y me parece un castigo muy justo para ti, lo que no alcanzo a comprender es porque tengo que ir yo también- comentó apretando la mandíbula.

Odiaba lo injusto que había sido su padre con él, no podía castigar de la misma manera que Kouga se hubiese acostado con esa mujer y el hecho de que él los hubiese encubierto, pero por más que había intentado convencerlo, su padre no había cambiado de opinión; y ahí estaba. Encima lo que le ponía aun más nervioso era que a Kouga parecía no molestarle la nueva situación.

Miró por la ventana de nuevo y vio como el paisaje había cambiado, ya no estaban por las calles del pueblo, ahora un montón de árboles desnudos por la época en la que se encontraban, adornaban el camino. Unos minutos después los árboles empezaron a desaparecer para dar paso a una gran mansión. Ambos hermanos la observaron sorprendidos por el estado en que parecía encontrarse.

El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero les anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Kouga fue el primero en bajar y detrás de él su hermano, los dos se miraron y luego volvieron su vista a la mansión.

-No esta tan mal- una voz que vino de detrás de ellos les hizo darse la vuelta, encontrándose con una mujer mayor de unos 60 años, con el pelo canoso, bajita y algo encorvada.

-Creo que no estas mirando lo mismo que nosotros-dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

La mansión podía haber estado bien hacía cinco años pero llevaba demasiados tiempo sin que nadie la atendiera y estaba muy descuidada, solo había que echar una ojeada al supuesto jardín lleno de hierbajos, y a las hiedras que cubrían gran parte de la fachada de la mansión.

Kaede se acercó un poco más y miró a ambos lados como si estuviera buscado algo-no veo ninguna otra casa por aquí cerca por lo que debo suponer que si que estamos mirando lo mismo.

- Bien, entonces el problema es otro-el joven le puso una mano en el hombro y sentencio- la edad esta empezando a pasarte factura.

-Pero como te atreves maleducado- contestó indignada dándole un golpe en el brazo, Kouga se rió levemente por la reacción de la anciana y empezó a caminar hacía la entrada. Tanto Inuyasha, como Kaede y el cochero, el cual se había mantenido al margen, le siguieron al interior sin saber que ese pequeño y aburrido pueblo les iba a cambiar las vidas para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aqui estoy de nuevo. He tenido que volver a subir el fic xq x alguna extraña razón no podía subir más capíñana vuelvo a subir el cap2 y el 3 lo subiré tambíen esta semana.<strong>

**Asi q espero q disfruteis y q dejeis algun review. No me gusta ser pedigüeña pero la verdad es q motiva xa continuarla XD**


	2. Ayame

**Capitulo 2**

Abrió sus azulados ojos lentamente, la primera noche en la mansión no había estado tan mal como pensó que sería, pero seguía prefiriendo las comodidades de su casa de Londres. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar, allí le estaban esperando su hermano, Kaede y el cochero, el cual respondía al nombre de Myoga, un hombre bajito y algo mayor.

-Parece que se te han pegado las sábanas- dijo en tono burlón Inuyasha mientras él se sentaba en la silla de enfrente ignorando su comentario.

La mesa se encontraba repleta de tostadas, algunos bollos y una bandeja de pastas artesanales.

Normalmente primero desayunaba el servicio y luego los señores de la casa pero Kaede siempre había sido como una más de la familia y Myoga les había mostrado una gran lealtad tanto a ellos, como a su padre. Además siendo solamente ellos cuatro no iban a hacer esa clase de distinciones.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, Kaede al ver que ya estaban terminando se acordó de algo que había visto esa mañana cuando estaba inspeccionando las numerosas y diferentes habitaciones que tenía la mansión.

-Inuyasha, Kouga, esta mañana he descubierto en la segunda planta que vuestro tío tenía una biblioteca enorme, la cual parece que sigue intacta.

-Desconocía que a nuestro tío le gustase leer- comentó el más pequeño de los jóvenes contento. A él le maravillaban los libros, sobretodo los de aventuras y misterios.

Su hermano que parecía menos emocionado por la noticia dijo- Pues tal parece que así es, y para tener una habitación exclusiva le debía gustar bastante.-A diferencia de Inuyasha, él disfrutaba menos con la lectura aunque nunca le hacía un feo a un buen libro- de todas maneras creo que prefiero bajar a inspeccionar un poco el pueblo- agregó mientras se levantaba para marcharse, cuando una voz le detuvo.

-De ninguna manera, vuestro padre no os envió aquí para que os divirtieseis, sino como castigo.

- Y que pretendes que hagamos Kaede, ¿que nos quedemos todos los días aquí metidos leyendo?

-Sería una buena opción- Kouga resopló pero decidió no continuar con el tema ya que le daba igual lo que dijese Kaede o su padre, él no se iba a quedar todo el día encerrado. Así que cogió su abrigo y fue hacía la puerta.

La mujer mayor lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no intentó detenerle sabiendo que no serviría de nada, conocía muy bien a todos los Taisho y si había una característica que destacaba entre todas era su tozudez.

Inuyasha al ver que su hermano se marchaba y sabiendo que tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar de los libros de su tío, salió detrás de él.

-Espera Kouga voy contigo.

-¡Inuyasha!-Kaede los vio subirse a sus caballos y alejarse por el camino. Suspiró- no tienen remedio- y dándose media vuelta comenzó a recoger el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Tenía frío, estaban en invierno en un pueblo que podía llegar a alcanzar los 12º bajo cero y la ropa que llevaba apenas la abrigaba. Miró a su alrededor, su habitación, si se la podía llamar así, era bastante sencilla. Había una cama de madera con un colchón tan duro como una piedra y una manta para que pudiera abrigarse, también tenía un pequeño tocador con un espejo en el que apenas se podía apreciar su reflejo de lo estropeado que estaba, las paredes tenían pequeñas grietas y la pequeña ventana, por la que apenas podía ver el paisaje, era más un incordio que un beneficio ya que por ella se colaba el aire frío de la calle. No obstante no podía quejarse, pensó, al menos tenía un techo en el que refugiarse, aunque el precio por él fuera alto.<p>

Llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar contestación la persona entró en la habitación. Una chica castaña de unos 19 años con ojos marrones y pelo rizado a la altura de los hombros apareció delante de ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Ayame, la señora Urasue quiere que vuelvas al trabajo, dice que ya has descasado bastante- hizo una pausa y mirándola tristemente agregó- lo siento, he intentado convencerla de que aún no estas del todo bien pero ya sabes…

Urasue era una anciana de unos sesenta y pico años que trabajaba en el burdel, se encargaba de vigilarlas junto con Kaijinbou, un hombre no mucho más joven que Urasue.

Suspiró cansada, llevaba un par de días con dolores de cabeza y como Urasue y Kaijinbou, sus jefes, no las dejaba acudir al médico no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar descansar, pero eso era algo un poco complicado con la vida que llevaba.

-Tranquila, gracias por intentarlo Ayumi- dijo sonriendo, luego miró el vientre de su amiga y le preguntó- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-La verdad es que ya empieza a notarse un poco-comentó llevándose instintivamente las manos al vientre- en un par de meses me será imposible ocultarlo y será cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los clientes se entere y lo cuente.

-¿Has pensado que vas a hacer?

-Voy a huir.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó asustada- ¡no es buena idea, es muy peligroso, si se entera Naraku te matará!

Kaijinbou y Urasue solo eran meras marionetas y totalmente inofensivos en comparación al propietario de todo eso, Naraku. Un hombre despiadado capaz de todo con tal de obtener algún beneficio para su propia satisfacción. No solía ir mucho al burdel ya que era el alcalde y propietario del pueblo y tenía una reputación que guardar. Nadie fuera de allí podía enterarse que era el jefe de todo ello, ni de los métodos que utilizaba para mantener el negocio, nadie sabía en las condiciones que vivían las chicas, ni tampoco que la mayoría estaban allí en contra de su voluntad, ya fuera por amenazas o miedo a las represarías. Él sabía el punto débil de cada una de ellas y lo utilizaba sin escrúpulos.

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo calculado. Será dentro de un mes, Hojo me ayudará a salir de aquí y huiremos para empezar una nueva vida juntos muy lejos de este horrible lugar.

Ayame sonrió tristemente. Hojo era el hijo del carpintero del pueblo, un chico algo tímido y muy sencillo. Para su cumpleaños lo trajeron al burdel y desde que vio a Ayumi se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

-Puedes venirte con nosotros-dijo la joven de rizos tristemente sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su amiga. Pero tenía que decírselo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y luego agregó con la voz ligeramente entrecortada-Si te vas me quedaré muy sola- aunque era una persona fuerte el hecho de quedarse sin su mayor apoyo la entristecía profundamente.

-Oh, vamos Ayame-comentó sentándose en la cama donde estaba la joven y abrazándola-tienes a Eri, Yuka y las demás chicas.

-No será lo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero te ayudarán- se separó y la miró a los ojos sonriendo- además, seguro que encuentras a algún chico guapo como el mío que se enamore de ti y te ayude a salir de aquí.

-Eso no pasará, no soy tan guapa como tú, además a los hombres no les gusta mi color de pelo-dijo cogiendo un mechón rojizo y enseñándoselo-dicen que es algo diabólico.

-¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo!- exclamó indignada mirándola seriamente-Ayame, tu eres muy atractiva, tienes unos ojos verdes que a más de una de aquí nos gustaría tener y tu color de pelo es precioso, no diabólico, te hace única, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no eres guapa?

La joven de ojos verdes no contestó y su amiga sonrío maternalmente-Ya verás como todo tarde o temprano se arreglará- miró al cielo y agregó acariciándose el vientre- Dios nos pone duras pruebas pero si las superamos nos recompensa con creces.

-Serás una madre estupenda Ayumi- esta sonrió en respuesta y levantándose dijo- Y ahora será mejor que nos movamos o Urasue y Kaijinbou se enfadarán y sabemos que no es bueno que eso ocurra.

Ayame asintió y la siguió mientras recordaba como había llegado a esta situación.

_Habían pasado ya tres años desde que llegó a este pueblo. Su abuelo y ella habían venido para empezar una nueva vida allí. Su abuelo quería montar un negocio pero no tenían suficiente dinero, así que le pidieron ayuda al nuevo dueño del pueblo, Naraku, al parecer el anterior había muerto dos años antes._

_Naraku accedió encantado y les hizo un generoso préstamo para que pudieran abrir el negocio, el cual prosperó positivamente. Pero un año y medio después su abuelo cayó enfermo, Ayame tenía 15 años y tuvo que dejar el negocio a un lado para poder cuidar a su abuelo. Pudo mantener esa situación hasta que 8 meses después el médico le dijo que o llevaba a su abuelo a Londres a que lo tratasen especialistas o moriría en un par de meses. Naraku, que se enteró de la situación, se ofreció o pagarle el tratamiento y la estancia en Londres a cambio de que ella le vendiera el negocio y se pusiera a trabajar de camarera en un local suyo._

_Desesperada y no viendo que podía haber de malo en trabajar de camarera acepto la generosa oferta._

Suspiró. Que inocente había sido. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se entero en que consistía su trabajo de verdad.

_Llevaba ya un mes trabajando para Naraku y exceptuando a algún cliente que había intentado sobrepasarse con ella todo iba bastante bien. Además, como no podía mantener la casa en la que vivía, Naraku la había alojado en una de las habitaciones del burdel. A ella no le molestaba las prostitutas, lo único que no entendía era su comportamiento, no parecían nada contentas con lo que hacían, casi parecía como si las obligaran a prostituirse. Claro que eso era una tontería, pensó, si fuera así alguien habría hecho algo. _

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien la agarró un poco fuerte del brazo. Pensando que se trataba de otro de los clientes que la había confundido con una prostituta se giró dispuesta a quitárselo de encima, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse un par de ojos negros que la miraban fríamente._

_-Querida, el señor Naraku dice que ya va siendo hora de que empieces a hacer lo que el resto de tus compañeras, así que vas a llevar a ese caballero de ahí- dijo señalando a un hombre bastante robusto de unos cuarenta- a tu habitación y vas a hacer lo que te pida._

_Ella la miró sin entender. ¿A caso le estaba pidiendo que se prostituyera? No podía estar hablando en serio._

_-Es una broma ¿no?-notó como le apretaba más fuerte el brazo he intentó soltarse sin mucho éxito, no entendía como la señora con lo mayor que era podía tener tanta fuerza._

_-Pequeña mocosa, crees que tengo tiempo para bromear ¿eh? Ahora no le hagas esperar y ves._

_La miró sin creerse todavía lo que le estaba pidiendo, y lográndose soltar al fin de su agarre le dijo:_

_-Si esas son las condiciones no pienso seguir trabajando más en este lugar, dile a Naraku que buscaré un trabajo para pagar a mi abuelo el tratamiento, pero no pienso prostituirme para ello- lo siguiente no lo vio venir, la señora Urasue le había pegado una bofetada tan fuerte que no había podido mantener el equilibrio y se había caído al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cara y notó como algunas lágrimas se le derramaban y caían por sus mejillas a consecuencia del dolor._

_La anciana se arrodilló a su altura y acercándose a su oreja le susurró-Te recuerdo que Naraku sabe donde esta tu abuelo y como te atrevas a desobedecerle o se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería, le hará cosas que tu pequeña cabecita nunca sería capaz de imaginar- se separó y mirándola a los ojos agregó- Ahora ponte a trabajar._

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde entonces en el cual se había tenido que acostar con varios hombres, por suerte muchos menos de los que deberían haber sido gracias a Ayumi, la cual siempre que podía se insinuaba a los que en un principio mostraban interés por la pelirroja y como solo buscaban sexo terminaban yéndose con ella.

Además tenía que dar gracias por no haberse quedado embarazada en ninguna ocasión. La mayoría de las chicas no habían corrido su suerte y habían quedado en cinta en algún momento. Cuando Naraku se enteraba las obligaba a abortar; claro, estos abortos eran realizados por el "médico" personal de Naraku, ya que nadie se podía enterar de lo que ocurría en realidad en el burdel.

Mukotsu, que era el supuesto médico, solamente sabía realizar abortos, los cuales llevaba a cabo de manera muy chapucera. Más de una chica había muerto durante la intervención; pero para Naraku todas eran sustituibles.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos de la cabeza y cogiendo aire entró en el salón para empezar a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Supong q todos imaginareis a q se dedica Ayame...lo sé un poco fuerte pero la verdad es q en aquellos tiempos desgraciadamente no era tan raro entre los pobres.<strong>

**Muxas gracias a Luna, gabyuki y nightwingkoriandr x ls reviews, se agradecen muxo de verdad.**

**Se q es raro poner a Inu y Kouga de hermanos pero se me ocurrio de repente y me gusto la idea, además de q me resultaba más sencillo hacer la historia así.**

**Respecto a si aparecerá Kikyo...La verdad no me cae mal el personaje pero no tenía pensado q apareciera, creo q ya tengo uns cuantos malos en mente y kikyo no esta entre ellos jeje.**

**El tercer capítulo lo subiré esta semana xq ya lo tengo escrito solo hay q modificar un par de cosillas. Asi q hasta entonces**


	3. Encuentros

**Hola de nuevo, quiero hacer un anuncio importante antes del fic. En el próximo capítulo cambiaré el RATING a M, creo q los acontecimientos que se darán a lo largo del fic me obligan a cambiarlo. De todas manera si hay alguna escena fuerte la avisaré al comienzó de cada capítulo. Dixo esto esperó que disfruteis de este.**

* * *

><p>**Capítulo 3**<p>

Kouga e Inuyasha llegaron al pueblo, bajaron de los caballos y contemplaron los alrededores. No pasaba mucha gente por la calle, claro que con el frío que hacía tampoco era de extrañar.

El mayor de los hermanos entrecerró los ojos intentando ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba el burdel que había visto cuando pasaron con el carruaje por las calles del pueblo.

Una vez orientado empezó a caminar hacía la dirección donde, estaba prácticamente seguro, que se encontraba.

-¡Kouga!, ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Inyasha al ver como su hermano se alejaba.

-A un burdel-contestó, luego se giró y con una sonrisa lobuna le preguntó-¿Quieres venir?

-Paso, iré a ver los alrededores a ver si hay algo más a parte de una casa de putas-dijo enfadado mientra se iba en dirección contraria a la que había escogido su hermano.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que si su padre hubiese sabido que había un burdel en el pueblo no los habría mandado allí. Maldijo interiormente por su mala suerte, parecía como si solo lo hubiesen castigado a él ya que Kouga no parecía muy molesto con la situación y eso le molestaba inmensamente por el simple hecho de que si estaban allí era únicamente culpa de su hermano.

Tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una joven se dirigía hacía él leyendo un libro hasta que chocó con ella enviándola al suelo.

Rápidamente se apresuró a ayudarla mientras le pedía disculpas.

-Lo siento no miraba por donde…iba-terminó la frase antes de quedarse hipnotizado por la joven belleza que se encontraba en el suelo.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sus ojos chocolate brillaban con intensidad, su nariz era pequeña y delicada, poseía unos labios carnosos y llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un elaborado peinado. El vestido era de un rosa palo que la hacía ver delicada y muy femenina. Vestía como una dama a la última moda, y su piel blanca le daba ese toque inconfundible de perfecta dama inglesa.

Ella al ver que el joven no reaccionaba se aclaro ligeramente la garganta para intentar llamar su atención e Inuyasha avergonzado por su actitud y dándose cuenta de que la morena aún seguía en el suelo le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Disculpe- dijo una vez la había ayudado y agachándose a recoger un libro que supuso que era de ella. Se lo entregó y la joven lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, y no se preocupe, a decir verdad yo tampoco iba prestando mucha atención al camino por lo que también ha sido culpa mía.

Luego pareciendo darse cuenta de algo, entrecerró los ojos y le analizó con la mirada detenidamente. Inuyasha algo incómodo preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- ella que sabía que había sido de mala educación mirarlo tan atentamente se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que…bueno no le conozco y créame cuando le digo que conozco a prácticamente todos los habitantes de este pueblo, y a los que no conozco me conocen a mi, asi que estaba intentando recordar si lo conocía.

-No lo creo y tiene una sencilla explicación. Yo nunca había estado aquí, llegue ayer con mi hermano.

-¿De verás?- pregunto entusiasmada, no solía venir mucha gente joven al pueblo ya que la mayoría de los que pasaban por allí eran comerciantes de mediana o avanzada edad- ¿Y de dónde vienen?

-De Londres a pasar una temporada por aquí.

-¡De Londres!- exclamó sorprendida- siempre he querido ir allí, seguro que tiene muchos lugares para visitar.

Inuyasha sonrío y le dijo:

-Para mi sería un auténtico placer llevarla algún día a que lo conozca señorita…-no terminó la frase esperando a que ella le diera su nombre. La joven al darse cuenta de que aún no se había presentado se sonrojo pero se aclaró la garganta levemente dispuesta a redimir su error.

-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – él cogió su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

-Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho un placer conocerla.

Taisho…-Susurró sorprendida. Sería posible que fuera…

* * *

><p>Kouga entró en el burdel y lo primero que vio le sorprendió un poco. Para tratarse de un burdel de pueblo era bastante grande. A diferencia de la mayoría en los que había estado aquí las chicas deambulaban en corsés bien apretados y calzas o faldas remangadas.<p>

Le llamó la atención que ninguna fuera a recibirle. Normalmente las chicas se peleaban por los clientes, sobretodo por los jóvenes como él, pero después de unos segundos le quitó importancia y se dirigió a la barra donde una camarera muy atractiva se le acercó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que sea un whisky-pidió con una sonrisa. La chica le sirvió y se alejó sin más para atender a un hombre que esperaba impaciente y con cara de pocos amigos.

Kouga se sentó en un taburete y llevándose el vaso a los labios observó a las mujeres del lugar para ver a cual elegiría. La verdad es que todas eran jóvenes y bastante atractivas pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una en particular. Estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía verle la cara pero lo que le había llamado la atención fue sus largos cabellos del color del fuego. Nunca había estado con una pelirroja, decían que eran auténticas fieras en la cama y por su madre que lo comprobaría.

Dándole el último trago al whisky se levantó del taburete y con paso firme se encamino hacía su objetivo cuando de repente una chica castaña de pelo rizado se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole seguir caminado.

-Hola guapo, ¿te apetece pasar un buen rato conmigo?-se insinuó mientra le acariciaba el pecho con el debo. Él se apartó levemente.

-Gracias pero no, ya he elegido con quién quiero pasar el rato.

-¿Y puedo saber quién es la afortunada que gozará de ese placer?-preguntó suponiéndose la respuesta. Ayumi había visto como el joven se dirigía a la pelirroja y estaba intentando hacerle cambiar de idea pero al parecer estaba muy seguro de su elección.

Kouga señaló con la cabeza a la joven pelirroja y ella se mordió el labio al verse confirmada su suposición, pero no se quisó dar por vencida. Se volvió a acercar a él enseñando un poco más el escote.

-Esa chica es muy inexperta, lleva muy poco tiempo y además solo tiene 17 años, no sabrá satisfacerte adecuadamente.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.

En otras circunstancias se habría ido con ella, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante el rumor que circulaba sobre las pelirrojas y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprobar si eso era así.

Hizo a un lado a la joven de cabello rizado y continuo con su camino hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros detrás de la joven que había captado su interés.

* * *

><p>Ayame sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y suspirando, suponiéndose que sería algún cliente, se giró para hacerle frente preparada para que cualquier viejo verde o joven con mirada obscena la reclamara. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrarse ninguna de las dos cosas. El joven que tenía enfrente era terriblemente atractivo y su mirada no era para nada lasciva, más bien tenía un ligero toque de lujuria en esos espectaculares ojos azules como el hielo.<p>

Kouga sonrío levemente. La chica era mejor de lo que hubiera esperado y supo que había hecho bien en elegirla.

-Bien, ¿dónde esta tu habitación?

Su primer instinto fue buscar a Ayumi con la mirada. El hecho de que el chico fuese atractivo no quitaba el que solo se quisiera acostar con ella y quizás Ayumi podría quitárselo de encima como tantas otras veces. Pero cuando la encontró vio como le murmuraba un "lo siento" desde donde estaba y supo que tendría que hacerlo ella.

Volvió a mirar al joven y seriamente pasó al lado de él.

-Sígueme.

Kouga la siguió por unas escaleras hasta el piso de arriba donde al parecer estaban las habitaciones. Llegaron a una puerta la cual la joven abrió indicándole que pasa. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de si y se colocó delante de la cama.

Él la miró. Al parecer no estaba muy contenta con la situación y eso le extraño bastante. Normalmente las mujeres agradecían que les tocara alguien joven a diferencia de los clientes habituales que solían ser hombres mayores.

"Quizás es porque aun es algo inexperta y no sabe como empezar" pensó acordándose de lo que le había comentado la otra chica del burdel.

Así que con la idea de romper el hielo y un poco divertido por que tuviese que ser él el que lo hiciera estando con una prostituta, se acercó, y en un rápido movimiento la besó.

Ayame abrió sorprendida los ojos y lo apartó de un empujón. ¿Como se atrevía a besarla? Sería prostituta pero los besos en la boca no entraban en su trabajo. Eso era algo que se había guardado para cuando pudiera escapar de esta situación y encontrase a alguien de quien se enamorará, pero no era para los clientes. Sin embargo ese idiota la había besado y encima la miraba como si hubiese hecho algo malo al apartarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto extrañado a la vez que enfadado por su reacción. Nunca había sido rechazado y mucho menos por una prostituta. Era como si un ladrón decidiera no llevarse un anillo de diamantes.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿A que ha venido entonces que me empujaras?

-A nada-sabía que no tenía que haberlo hecho, pero no había podido evitarlo.

-A mi no me mienta-dijo acercándose y haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la cama.

La joven desvío la mirada algo asustada, era un chico bastante alto y se podía apreciar a simple vista que también era fuerte, pero lo que más le había asustado era su mirada. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto un poco más oscuros y la observaban fríamente.

No tenía que haberse tomado tanta confianza al empujarle, al fin y al cabo era una prostituta y los hombres podían hacer lo que quisieran con su ella.

-Mírame cuando te hablo- ordenó cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a que lo hiciera.

Kouga se sorprendió al notar que estaba temblando y cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en él pudo apreciar el temor en ellos. Cerró los ojos y la soltó, suspirando se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de esa habitación.

Ayame lo miró sorprendida por su reacción y pestañeo un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven se iba.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sin entender todavía lo que estaba pasando y con miedo a que se fuera. Como sus jefes o Naraku descubrieran que había perdido un cliente se enfadarían y eso nunca traía nada bueno.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta enfrentándola.

-No es obvio, me voy a buscar otra chica. No me voy a acostar con alguien que me tiene miedo- sin esperar respuesta volvió a reanudar su camino y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, una mano agarró su chaqueta impidiéndole hacerlo. Sorprendido se giró para ver como la joven pelirroja lo miraba preocupada.

-No te vayas por favor, si lo haces él se enfadará.

-¿Él?, ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por que se iba a enfadar?

La joven se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Nadie podía saber que Naraku era el propietario del burdel, y que a demás las tenía allí en contra de su voluntad. Si se enteraba de que había dado a entender algo de eso, podría meterse en un grave problema.

-Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

Kouga iba a replicar pero su protesta se vio interrumpida por unos labios que se unieron a los suyos besándolos con pasión. Se sorprendió por lo inesperado de la acción y sin darse cuenta se olvido de todo y se dejo llevar correspondiéndola de igual manera.

Ayame se tranquilizó al ver como el joven la correspondía. Por suerte su plan había dado resultado. No podía dejar que la siguiera interrogando y tampoco podía permitir que se marchara, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo con la esperanza de que se le olvidara lo demás, y por suerte había funcionado, aunque para ello había tenido que romper una de sus reglas, "no besar a ningún cliente", pero en esta ocasión había sido necesario.

Sin separar los labios el uno del otro se dirigieron a la cama mientras iban deshaciéndose de sus ropas por el camino. Cuando llegaron se dejaron caer sobre ella y se abandonaron al placer y pasión de sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo. Gracias a todas esas personas q leen el fic y sobretodo a los q dejan reviews. Me inspiran para continuar, muxas gracias : )<strong>

**A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar lo antes posible pero como del 3 en adelante no los tengo todavía escritos no se cuanto tardaré aunque prometo q intentaré q sea lo antes posible.**


	4. Kagome

**Repito lo dixo en el capitulo anterior xq creo q es importante. En el próximo capítulo cambiaré el RATING a M, se q había dixo q seria en este pero lo fuerte empieza en el todas manera si hay alguna escena fuerte la avisaré al comienzó de cada capítulo.**

**Antes de empezar tambien me gustaria pedir disculpas x la tardanza mis motivs ls explicare al terminar el os dejo con el cuatro.**

**Capítulo 4**

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja extrañado por su reacción y le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo señorita?

Ella se sobresalto y negó con la cabeza saliendo de su asombro- No, es solo que hace unos años vivía aquí un duque que también se apellidaba Taisho, pero tengo entendido que no tenía hijos por lo que debe ser una coincidencia.

-Me temo que no se trata de una coincidencia-ella lo miró sorprendida-Mi tío vivió aquí hace unos años hasta su muerte y nos dejó todo a mi hermano y a mi- hizo una pausa y preguntó- ¿usted conoció a mi tío, señorita Higurashi?

Kagome desvío un poca la mirada no segura de que contestar, para ella todo lo relacionado con el duque de Taisho era un tema delicado.

-Era amigo de mis padres, o eso pensaba yo…- esa última frase la dijo más para ella que para el joven de ojos dorados, el cual por suerte no lo escuchó.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera preguntarle algo más, la joven se inclinó a modo de despedida y dijo:

-Ha sido un placer conocerle, lord Taisho, pero me temo que se me esta haciendo tarde y mi tío se preocupará si me demoro mucho más- luego le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada y agregó-espero que disfruten de su estancia en el pueblo.

-El place ha sido todo mío- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia- espero volver a verla otro día.

-Si…-contestó la joven y sin más se alejó de allí andando un poco más rápido de lo que debería hacer una señorita.

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada algo intrigado por su cambio de actitud. Estaba seguro de que había algo más que no le había dicho acerca de su relación con su tío, pero ya se lo preguntaría otro día.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la mansión antes de que oscureciera y dejando los caballos en el establo, entraron y fueron al salón donde les estaba esperando una Kaede bastante enfadada.<p>

-¿Dónde diablos habéis estado?, ¿no os da vergüenza dejar a dos ancianos organizando todas vuestras cosas?

Kaede, aunque toda su vida había sido una sirvienta, era como una segunda madre para ellos y por eso podía permitirse el lujo de regañarles de esa manera.

La anciana llevaba más de 20 años trabajando para los Taisho. Antes de a ellos, había cuidado del padre y los tíos de Inuyasha y Kouga y decía que mientras siguiera viva y su cuerpo se lo permitiera seguiría cuidando de todos ellos y de las generaciones que aún estaban por llegar.

-Lo siento Kaede, nos entretuvimos un poco- se disculpó Inuyasha.

-Y tú que, ¿no tienes nada que decir?- dijo malhumorada dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los hermanos, el cual le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si. Creo que este pueblo me va a gustar-contesto recordando la tarde que había pasado en el burdel.

-Verás como se entere tu padre de que en vez de un castigo, esto van a se como unas vacaciones para ti-dijo indignada- y ahora iros arriba a daros una ducha y a cambiaros que vamos a cenar en una hora y los dos apestáis a sudo y a caballo, sobretodo tú- agregó señalando a Kouga con el dedo- No entiendo que has estado haciendo para sudar tanto.

-Si quieres te lo cuento, pero no creo que te haga mucha gracia saberlo.

Kaede se llevo una mano a la boca y puso cara de espanto, mientras Kouga e Inuyasha se reían por su reacción. Enfada dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina murmurando algo acerca de la poca vergüenza que tenia la juventud de ahora.

* * *

><p>Mientras en una gran mansión cerca del pueblo una joven de cabello azabache se encontraba recostada en su cama, su mirada chocolate permanecía fija en el techo sin mirar nada en concreto. Aunque su cuerpo se encontraba allí, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. En su mente la imagen de aquel joven apuesto con ese extraño color de ojos que solo había visto en otra persona y que había resultado ser el tío de este.<p>

-Taisho…-susurró la joven.

Aquel apellido le traía muy malos recuerdos y sin quererlo su mente retrocedió a ese fatídico día en el cual su vida cambio para siempre.

_Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron a través de las cortinas iluminando la habitación de la joven._

_Kagome despertó al instante, hoy era un día especial, el de su catorceavo cumpleaños, y era especial por que era de los pocos días en los que su padre dejaba a un lado su trabajo para estar con la familia. Habían organizado un picnic cerca del río y estaba ansiosa de aprovechar el día con sus padres al máximo. _

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta._

_-Adelante- dijo dando permiso a quien fuera para que entrara._

_Una chica de su edad se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Tenía una hermosa melena castaña lisa que le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de color café. Su nombre era Sango. _

_Los padres de Kagome se la habían encontrado cuando esta tenía ocho años. Al parecer se había quedado sin familia e iba deambulando por las calles pidiendo algo de comer y un lugar donde dormir. Los Higurashi al verla no pudieron evitar pensar en Kagome, y decidieron acogerla. Así Sango se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Kagome y aunque era su sirvienta, gozó de la misma educación que ella y era tratada como una más de la familia._

_-Felicidades Kagome-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, tenía que comunicarle algo que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia y no sabía como hacerlo._

_-Bueno, gracias, pero sinceramente Sango en vez de felicitarme parece que me estés dando el pésame. ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto extrañada._

_La chica de ojos café levantó la mirada. No quería estropearle el día, sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo pero al parecer no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo._

_-Verás…parece que va a haber un ligero cambio en el picnic._

_-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó asustada por si se había anulado o algo por el estilo._

_-Tu tío ha venido acompañado de tu primo y al parece os van a acompañar durante todo el día._

_Kagome se quedó callada ante la noticia sin saber bien como reaccionar. Ella era una persona bastante tolerante con los demás pero con su tío Naraku y el hijo de este, Byakuya, no podía evitar sentir una especie de rechazo._

_Su primo, que era 2 años mayor que ella, depreciaba a las personas de clase más baja que la suya, insultándolas e incluso llegando a agredirlas físicamente, sobretodo a las mujeres. Por otra parte Naraku aunque nunca lo había visto actuando de esa manera si que había apreciado la cara de satisfacción que se le ponía cada vez que veía como su hijo lo hacía, además, tenía una mirada fría y totalmente llena de desprecio con la que evaluaba a todo el mundo, sin excepción. A veces no entendía como su padre y su tío podían ser hermanos siendo ambos tan diferentes entre si._

_Suspiró largamente sabiendo que su día no iba a ser tan perfecto como había esperado pero quisó ser optimista y sonriendo dijo:_

_-No te preocupes Sango, seguro que siendo mi cumpleaños se comportaran bien- se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose al armario agregó- y ahora ayúdame a elegir un vestido para ponerme, quiero que todo sea perfecto._

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder en el picnic lo habría cancelado ella misma.

_Estaban todos juntos sentados en una enorme manta de cuadros con un montón de comida alrededor de ellos. _

_Su tío y su primo parecían estar particularmente contento ese día y eso la alegró profundamente. Tal vez los había juzgado muy duramente y querían disfrutar del día junto a ellos._

_Cuando terminaron de comer Byakuya se levantó y se dirigió a ella._

_-Kagome, ¿te apetece ir al río a por peces?_

_Ella miró a sus padres esperando su aprobación y ellos le indicaron con la cabeza que podía ir, no sin antes decirle que tuviese cuidado y no se asomara muy cerca ya que por esa zona la corriente era algo fuerte._

_-¡Vamos! _

_Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo hacía el río el cual se encontraba a unos metros de donde habían montado el picnic. Al llegar su primo cogió un palo y sacando un cuchillo pequeño empezó a afilarlo._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer con ese palo, Byakuya?- le preguntó al no verle la utilidad._

_-¿Es que no lo ves?, voy a pescar peces- contestó con algo de brusquedad mientras le daba los últimos toques a la punta dejándola perfectamente afilada._

_Luego se levantó y se acercó al borde del río y lo observó. Kagome también se acercó y pudo apreciar que le sería totalmente imposible atrapar un pez en esa zona. Su primo pareció darse cuenta porque maldijo en voz alta, luego se giró, posó su mirada en dirección a donde estaba el picnic y con una sonrisa que Kagome no alcanzó a entender echó a correr alejándose del picnic y siguiendo la corriente del río._

_-¡Byakuya, espera!- gritó preocupada y le siguió mientras perdía de vista a sus padres. Poco después le alcanzó y esperó a recuperar el aire antes de interrogarle._

_-¿Por…qué…-volvió a coger otra bocanada de aire-¿Por qué te has ido corriendo?_

_Él simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle ninguna respuesta y cogiendo su lanza se dispuso a atrapar algún pez. _

_Estuvieron cinco minutos prácticamente intentándolo hasta que escucharon un ruido parecido al de un disparo proveniente de la dirección en la que se encontraban sus padres y su tío. _

_Kagome que había permanecido sentada cerca del río se levantó sobresaltada. Tal vez había escuchado mal, pero justo en ese instante otro disparo sonó y segura ahora de lo que había oído hecho a correr hacía el picnic seguida por su primo. _

_Sus ojos se dilataron en terror nada más llegar y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para suprimir un grito. Allí ante sus ojos, se encontraban sus padres encima de un charco de sangre, sus miradas sin vida y sus rostros llenos de terror dejaban ver el crimen que se había cometido. _

_Un ruido le llamó la atención y sus ojos captaron a dos hombres peleándose a unos metros de donde yacían sus padres. La impresión no la había dejado darse cuenta de sus presencias hasta ahora._

_Miro a ambos hombres y pudo distinguir a su tío Naraku luchando con el mejor amigo de sus padres, el Duque de Taisho. No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué su tío y lord Taisho estaban peleando? ¿Qué les había pasado a sus padres? De repente vio como el amigo de sus padres sacaba un cuchillo he intentaba clavárselo a su contrincante mientras murmuraba algo. Asustada grito:_

_-¡Detente!_

_Él se detuvo y la miró asombrado con sus dorados ojos._

_-Kagome…-murmuró aliviado._

_Entonces se escuchó un disparo y lord Taisho cayó fulminado al suelo. La joven se giró para ver a su primo sosteniendo una pistola en la mano con una sádica sonrisa grabada en su rostro._

_-¡Que has hecho! ¿Por qué has disparado?-gritó enfurecida._

_-Iba a matar a mi padre, tenía que hacerlo._

_-No es verdad, se había detenido_

_-Kagome-la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. La joven se giró para encontrarse con los rojizos ojos de su tío que la miraban con una expresión que no supo descifrar-Ese hombre se lo merecía, el fue quien mató a tus padres._

Esa frase se le quedaría grabada en su cabeza para el resto de su vida. ¿El Duque de Taisho y amigo de sus padres había sido a su vez su verdugo?

Desde aquel día ya nada volvió a ser igual. Su primo y su tío se mudaron a su casa y este último asumió la función de su padre como alcalde y dueño de todo el pueblo. Dos años después Byakuya se fue a estudiar a Londres y su vida trascurrió de manera monótona bajo una serie de reglas impuestas por su tío, las cuales consistían en una serie de prohibiciones tales como no ir a ciertos lugares o no hablar con determinadas personas. Al principio se negó a acatarlas y las desobedecía cada dos por tres, pero cuando su tío se enteraba la encerraba durante una semana en su habitación poniendo como escusa que lo hacia por su bien y para que no le ocurriese lo mismo que a sus padres que habían sido traicionados por alguien en quien confiaban y al que consideraban su amigo. Por lo que pasado un tiempo terminó aceptando esas reglas pensando que tal vez su tío tenía razón y que mientras las obedeciera todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del cuarto capitulo. <strong>

**Vuelvo a pedir disculpas x la tardanza pero la verdad es q este año tengo muxo trabajo, entre la universidad, el hexo de q trabajo los fines d semana y el instituto de idiomas al q este año me esta costand bastante seguirle el ritmo, no tengo casi tiempo y me gusta q ls capituls keden bien, x lo q me exige más verdad q ahora admiro muxo más a tods ls q escriben sus historias y las llevan hasta el final.**

**Otra cosa q keria dejar clara es q no voy a abandonar el fic,igual tard en actualizar pero d moment no teng intencion d alguna vez lo hago avisare xa q nadie este pendiente pero espero no llegar a eso.**

**Sobre el cap, = ha sido un poco aburrido pero tenía q explicar les paso a los padres d Kagome xq será important en el futuro.**

**Por último agradecer a mis keridos lectores y sobretodo a ls q me dejais comentarios. Siempre se me pone una sonrisa cuando los leo, de verdad no me cansare de decir q me son mi inspiración jejej(q profundo)**

**Besosss**


	5. Enfrentamientos

**Aki os dejo el quinto capitulo. Me he puesto las pilas estas navidades xa terminarlo y hacer parte del sexto xq este mes es mes de examenes (si odio enero y mayo), y no tengo tiempo xa nada. Asi q o lo subia ya o no lo subía hasta q os guste : )**

**Capítulo 5**

La noche había trascurrido bastante despacio para ella, los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día no la dejaron dormir adecuadamente. Por suerte amanecía un nuevo día, y la brisa fresca de la mañana entrando por su balcón y meciendo las cortinas, renovó sus energías.

Una vez se hubo arreglado bajo al comedor donde estaba su tío esperándola para comenzar a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dijo tomando asiento enfrente de él al otro extremo de la gran mesa rectangular.

Uno de los cambios que se había dado desde que su tío se mudó allí, era que tanto Sango, como el resto del servicio tenían que esperar a que ellos terminaran para poder desayunar, por lo cual las comidas en general eran bastante silenciosas.

Naraku levanto su rojiza mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo y la depósito en su sobrina observándola detenidamente - Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-Si… es que no he dormido muy bien, verá, ayer…- el hombre volvió a centrar su atención en el artículo que estaba leyendo ignorando lo que la joven le estaba contando hasta que una palabra capto su atención. Volvió a apartar el periódico, esta vez dejándolo en un lado de la mesa y preguntó seriamente:

-¿A quién has dicho que te encontraste?

-A uno de los sobrinos del Duque de Taisho- repitió algo asustada por la intensidad con la que la miraban esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¿Sabes si ha venido solo?

Cuando el Duque de Taisho fue asesinado se lo comunicaron a sus hermanos, y uno de ellos vino al pueblo para husmear alegando que su hermano habría sido incapaz de matar a nadie, y mucho menos a dos buenos amigos suyos. Desde el principio aquel estúpido había sospechado que él escondía algo, pero por suerte no encontró nada y tuvo que marcharse como había venido, eso si, no sin antes haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con él.

-Por lo que tengo entendido creo que solo han venido él y su hermano.

Kagome se extraño al ver como el rostro de su tío pasaba de la tensión al alivio. Supuso que no quería volverse a encontrar con el hermano del lord Taisho, ya que debía de ser incómodo para él enfrentarlo sabiendo que su hijo era el que había matado al hermano de este, además de que el hermano de lord Taisho, desde un primer momento, no se llevó nada bien con su tío.

Empezaron a desayunar el competo silencio, como siempre y una vez los dos habían terminado, Kagome se levantó para marcharse y empezar con sus quehaceres cotidianos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ninguno de ellos- la voz de su tío resonó fría y profunda por todo el comedor. Ella lo miró no segura de si se había dirigido a ella o simplemente estaba comentando algo en voz alta.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho que no quiero que hables con ninguno de los Taisho y no me hagas repetirlo, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si, pero…

-Bien- le interrumpió sin dejarla continuar- entonces ya puedes irte.

La joven de ojos chocolate asintió sabiendo que no la dejaría preguntarle el porque de su decisión y haciendo una leve inclinación salio de allí rumbo al jardín.

Naraku observó a su sobrina salir por la puerta y malhumorado arrugó el periódico. Aunque ninguno de los dos Taisho que habían venido al pueblo era el que lo interrogó hace unos años no dejaban de ser parientes del difunto Duque y eso podría traerle problemas. Ya había conocido a dos de esa familia a los cuales había terminado odiándolos de la misma manera y algo le decía que no sería diferente con los hermanos.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos he irritado como se encontraba contesto en voz demasiado elevada.

-¡Quien!

Una mujer vestida de sirvienta y de mediana edad se asomó asustada al interior de la habitación.

-Disculpe la interrupción señor, pero acaba de llegar el cartero con esta carta desde Londres.

-Tráemela aquí.

La mujer con paso lento y algo de temor se acercó al hombre y dejó la carta encima de la mesa en la que se encontraba desayunando para luego con una ligera inclinación desaparecer lo más rápido posible de su presencia. Naraku cogió la carta y la abrió dejando el sobre a un lado y encontrándose con la inconfundible letra de su hijo. Leyó atentamente el contenido de esta y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro al enterarse de la visita que iba a recibir en una semana por parte de su este. Estaba cansado de tanta compañía femenina en la casa.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, en la taberna del pueblo se encontraban los dos hermanos Taisho compartiendo un par de vasos de whisky para pasar el rato. Un hombre de ojos azules como la noche, con el pelo castaño oscuro sujeto en una pequeña coleta a la altura de la nuca, los estaba observando desde una mesa. Sonrío y se acercó a donde se encontraban.<p>

-Buenas tardes caballeros, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi y soy el médico del pueblo- ambos hermanos clavaron su mirada en el joven desconocido y el más pequeño de ellos contestó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-En realidad no, solo venía a darles la bienvenida, si no me equivoco son nuevos en el pueblo ¿no?

-No se equivoca-Contestó el otro joven.

-Bien pues, ¿qué les parece si me dicen sus nombres y les invitó a un trago?- ofreció el joven amablemente.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que darte nuestros nombres?-interrogó con desconfiada Inuyasha.

-Bueno…-Miroku se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso y contestó- creo que es lo más normal cuando se conoce a alguien, además si os voy a invitar a beber al menos saber a quien lo hago ¿no?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sopesando lo que les había dicho el joven. Habían preferido mantenerse en el anonimato a sabiendas de lo que había ocurrido con su tío años atrás. Pero el chico parecía una buena persona y dado que iban a pasar un largo tiempo allí no les vendría mal tener alguien más con el que hablar a parte de ellos mismos.

-Inuyasha Taisho y este es mi hermano Kouga Taisho- agregó señalando a su hermano sentado enfrente de él.

-¿Has dicho Taisho?- preguntó sorprendido

-Así es. ¿Hay algún problema?-inquirió Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos

-No, no- aclaró moviendo las manos delante de su cara- es solo que yo tuve el placer de conocer a un Taisho. Un hombre muy amable, una pena lo que paso.

-Así que conociste a nuestro tío. Es raro encontrar a alguien hablando bien de él, creíamos que todos aquí lo culpaban de lo sucedido-intervino Kouga interesado en la respuesta que le iba a dar.

-Si, bueno, es verdad que la mayoría del pueblo lo culpa de los asesinatos. Pero los pocos que tuvimos el placer de conocerlo más en profundidad tenemos nuestras dudas acerca de los sucesos que abarcaron esas muertes, además de que nunca se llegó a esclarecer del todo lo que pasó.

-Es bueno conocer a alguien que crea en la inocencia de nuestro tío- agradeció el joven de ojos dorados- y ahora, porque no dejamos este tema y nos invitas a esas copas que nos habías prometido.

-Veo que no se te ha olvidado- sonrío

-Una cosa que tienes que aprender de Inuyasha es que nunca olvida una invitación- le informo Kouga.

Los tres jóvenes bebieron y conversaron un buen rato, Miroku resulto ser una persona muy divertida y un buen conversador y los hermanos estaban disfrutando gratamente de su compañía. Era tal el grado de entretenimiento que tenían, que ninguno de los tres se había percatado de un grupo de ocho hombres que los estaban observando en la lejanía, desde una de las mesas de la taberna. Llevaban allí desde que habían llegado y habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-Creo que se esta haciendo un poco tarde, deberíamos volver a la mansión sino queremos preocupar a Kaede - indicó Inuyasha a su hermano.

-Tienes razón-dijo dándole el último trago a su vaso y agregó sonriendo- vámonos antes de que baje ella misma al pueblo a buscarnos.

-Yo también debería irme, tengo un par de cosas que hacer todavía-dijo Miroku mientra cogía su abrigo y se dirigían hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, los dos hermanos se detuvieron en frente del joven médico para despedirse pero junto en ese momento un grupo de ocho hombres salió de la taberna y se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!- grito uno de los hombres- sois de la familia de conde de Taisho ¿no?

Ambos hermanos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño y Kouga contestó:

-Y que si fuera así.

-Que no sois bienvenidos a este pueblo, nadie de esa familia lo es. Así que ya os podéis ir por donde habéis venido- ladró otro de los hombres, dirigiéndose a ellos en tono despectivo.

-¿Qué pasaría si no nos quisiéramos ir?

-Que tendríamos que echaros nosotros mismos.

Inuyasha observó con detenimiento a los hombres y decidió interrumpir en la conversación e intentar evitar cualquier altercado. Al fin y al cabo iban a tener que estar allí un tiempo y era mejor intentar llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

-Verán señores, nosotros no queremos ningún tipo de problema así que ¿Por qué no dejamos las redecillas del pasado en el pasado? Al fin de cuentas nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que pasó y nunca se llegó a saber con certeza si nuestro tío fue el culpable.

-¡Cállate perro!¡Tú y tu familia sois basura, como el asesino de tu tío!- gritó el que parecía el más mayor del grupo. Un hombre corpulento de ojos saltones y una cara con demasiadas cicatrices en ella.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?-cuestionó posando su mirada dorada en aquel hombre. Había querido evitar enfrentamientos pero no iba a pasar por alto semejante insulto.

-Señores, haya calma por favor- interfirió Miroku intentado calmar el ambiente.

-No se meta doctor, esto no va con usted-dijo el hombre que había hablado por primera vez.

-Apártate Miroku, si quieren pelea, la tendrán-le pidió Kouga mientras se remangaba, como su hermano, dispuesto a pegar a cualquiera que se le acercase.

Miroku se alejó levemente y vio como ambos hermanos empezaban a ser rodeados por ese grupo. No dudaba de la fuerza de Kouga e Inuyasha, ambos se veían fuertes y poderosos, pero esos hombres eran más numerosos y estaba seguro de que no jugarían limpio. Y efectivamente, cuando ya estaban completamente rodeados y espalda contra espalda, tanto los dos jóvenes, como Miroku vieron como uno de ellos sacaba una navaja de entre sus ropas y la enseñaba con una sonrisa desafiante en su cara.

-Inuyasha…- fue a advertirle su hermano.

-Lo he visto- respondió este apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Esto podía terminar muy mal y no veía como evitarlo, esos hombres no parecían estar dispuestos a atender a razones.

Justo cuando uno de ellos se lanzó dispuesto a soltar el primer golpe, una voz femenina, que a Inuyasha se le hizo gratamente familiar, los interrumpió.

-¡Deteneos!- todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía la joven que acababa de interrumpir la pelea-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Inuyasha la observó. Sin duda se trataba de la misma joven que se había encontrado la primera vez que bajo al pueblo. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba y aunque estaba acompañada de otra joven también muy hermosa, él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Señorita Higurashi...nosotros- intentó explicarse uno de los hombres-ellos son de los sobrinos de Taisho, el hombre que mató a sus padres.

Los dos hermanos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Así que ella era la hija de la pareja que fue asesinada y de cuyas muertes culpaban a su tío. La joven les dirigió una breve mirada a ambos hermanos y luego volvió a dirigirse al grupo de hombres.

-Puede que así sea pero ni ellos tienen la culpa de lo que pudiera hacer su tío, ni vosotros sois quienes para echárselo en cara. En todo caso tendría que ser yo la que les pidiera explicaciones. Así que os ruego, caballeros, que detengan esta pelea sin sentido y cada uno se marche por su lado- pidió la joven mirando severamente al grupo de hombres, los cuales aunque a regañadientes, obedecieron sabiendo de quien era sobrina.

Una vez se alejaron, Kouga e Inuyasha relajaron su cuerpo y se acercaron a la joven para agradecerle su intervención y presentarse adecuadamente, al menos Kouga que aún no tenía el placer de saber quien era exactamente esa hermosa joven. Miroku que había estado observando atentamente dispuesto a intervenir si la situación lo requería, también se acerco a las dos jóvenes que estaban allí y antes de que nadie dijera nada interrumpió.

-¡Kagome! Has venido en el momento adecuado, me alegra verte por aquí tan bien acompañada - miró a la otra joven y agregó- tan hermosa como siempre mi querida Sango.

La joven se sonrojó y desvío la mirada avergonzada mientra Kagome sonreía ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Miroku, ¿Conoces a estas señoritas?- pregunto Kouga sintiéndose un tanto excluido en ese momento.

-Ah, si, perdonar la intromisión- se hizo a un lado y dijo- caballeros, ellas son la señorita Kagome Higurashi, sobrina del propietario y alcalde de este pueblo, provisionalmente-agregó rápidamente llevándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Kagome- y su hermosa sirvienta Sango Taijiya. Señoritas, ellos son Kouga e Inuyasha Taisho-los hermanos hicieron una leve inclinación en señal de saludo y ellas correspondieron de la misma forma como señalaba el protocolo. Miroku sonrío y siguió con la explicación- Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, siempre hemos vivido en el pueblo, Sango llego poco después y desde entonces hemos estado siempre juntos, aunque por culpa de su tío cada vez nos vemos menos.

-¡Miroku!- le regaño Kagome- sabes que no me gusta que hables mal de mi tío, por muy mal que te caiga es de mi familia y cuida de mi.

-Lo siento Kagome, no lo he podido evitar- dijo a modo de excusa y disculpándose.

-Me preguntaba cuando nos volveríamos a encontrar señorita Higurashi.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al pequeño de los Taisho. Su hermano lo miró con incredulidad y preguntó en modo acusador

-¿Os conocéis?

- Podría decirse que si. Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro el primer día que bajamos al pueblo-aclaró recordando la manera peculiar que tuvieron de conocerse. Ahora entendía que la joven se marchara algo agitada al enterarse de quien era sobrino.

-¿Y yo dónde se supone que estaba?- Kouga estaba algo fastidiado porque su hermano hubiese conocido a una joven tan hermosa antes que él.

-Creo que habías decidido ir en busca de otra compañía- susurró no queriendo desvelar ante las señoritas los malos hábitos de su hermano con los burdeles.

-¡Ah! Es verdad- Sonrío al recordar a la pequeña pelirroja del burdel. Tendría que ir a hacerle otra visita. No había quedado del todo satisfecho con la primera, además la había notado un poco cohibida y quería darle una segunda oportunidad antes de dictar su veredicto sobre las pelirrojas en la cama.

-Siento interrumpir lo que quiera que interrumpa caballeros- dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a los hermanos que habían estado hablando en susurros- pero Sango y yo nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Inuyasha. Había estado esperando encontrarse con ellas desde que se había alejado el otro día, y ahora que la veía de nuevo apenas habían intercambiado dos frases.

-Si, ¿no quiere dar un paseo con nosotros?- agregó Kouga provocando que Inuyasha lo mirase atentamente- No conocemos el pueblo y tal vez usted pueda enseñárnoslo un poco- finalizó dándole a la joven una sonrisa seductor y ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su hermano.

Inuyasha lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que cuando Kouga utilizaba esa sonrisa era porque la joven a la que iba dirigida le había gustado y aunque normalmente él se habría apartado para dejarle sitio a su hermano, en este caso no lo haría. La joven de ojos chocolate le tenía hipnotizado y no iba a dejar que Kouga la conquistase para acostarse con ella y luego ignorarla como hacía con todas las mujeres. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven en cuestión.

-Lo siento mucho caballeros pero mi tío me esta esperando, tal vez en otra ocasión-agregó sabiendo que no la habría.

Su tío le había hecho prometer que no trataría con ellos y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque lo había visto absolutamente necesario. Ahora que ya había evitado la pelea no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar así que lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que su tío pudiese enterarse.

-Si me disculpan-dijo a modo de despedida dirigiendo una última mirada a Inuyasha. Luego se miró a Miroku y agregó con una sonrisa- Nos vemos un día de estos, tal vez la semana que viene pueda bajar con Sango a tomar una taza de té y así ponernos al día.

-Esperaré con ansias que llegué ese día- sonrío el joven médico- nos vemos Kagome. Sango, a ver cuando retomamos nuestras clases- le dijo al la joven-echo de menos tu linda cara todos los días.

-Amm…si- contestó sonrojado no sabiendo bien que decir. Ella también echaba de menos las clases de medicina que le daba Miroku, y porque negarlo, a él también.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron y se alejaron de la vista de los tres hombres que las miraban atentamente, sobretodo Inuyasha, al cual no le había pasado desapercibido el matiz de tristeza que tenían los ojos de Kagome cuando se despidió de ellos y cuando le dedicó su última mirada. Una vez desaparecieron de sus vistas, los dos hermanos se dirigieron a Miroku, e Inuyasha dijo:

-Bueno, ahora si nadie más nos lo impide va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

-Si, tienes razón-suspiró cansado- caballeros, espero que nos volvamos a ver mañana.

-Claro, ha sido divertido y tampoco hay mucho más que hacer en este pueblo- señaló Kouga.

Los hermanos se despidieron y fueron a por sus caballos para dirigirse a la mansión donde estaban seguros que una bastante enfadada Kaede les estaría esperando en la puesta con los brazos cruzados y un pie golpeando el suelo con impaciencia. Por el camino Kouga le preguntó a su hermano:

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías conocido a una joven tan hermosa?- él lo miró frunciendo el ceño y contestó de mala gana

-No tengo porque contarte todo lo que hago. Además Kagome es mía-dijo de un modo que sonó muy posesivo- y no pienso dejar que la seduzcas, tu ya tienes a las prostitutas del burdel para satisfacer tus necesidades, no dejaré que la utilices para eso.

Kouga lo miró incrédulo y luego se echo a reír con ganas- ¿desde cuando eres tan posesivo con una mujer? No conocía esa faceta tuya- luego sonrío desafiante y agregó- bueno hermanito, te voy a confesar que no pensaba utilizarla solamente para acostarme con ella, tengo que reconocer que me ha llamado mucho la atención.

-No te atrevas a ponerte en mi camino- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Me estas desafiando?- preguntó sonriendo- sabes que me encantan los desafíos y que nunca pierdo ninguno.

-Bueno…eso habrá que verlo- sentencio Inuyasha seguro de sus posibilidades y de que no se iba a dar por vencido en este asuntó, lucharía con uñas y dientes si llegase a hacer falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios de cualkier tipo...Se acepta todo, hasta un simple "hola, leo tu fic" o "creo q deberias mejorarlo" yo q se, lo q se os ocurra, como si me kereis contar vuestra vida en verso jjeje.<strong>

**Una cosa importante. Me he dado cuenta de q en la mayoria de mis notas de autor parece q tenga hambre xq me como palabras jajja. Juraria q cuando las escribo estan enteras oO. Weno esta la he leido 2 veces antes d publicarla y esta entera, verems a ver q pasa...**

**Como siempre gracias a Wolfmika y a **


	6. El regreso de Byakuya

**Capítulo 6**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la taberna y por suerte, aunque se habían vuelto a encontrar con ese grupo de hombres, se habían ignorado mutuamente y no había vuelto a pasar nada. Para disgusto de Kouga e Inuyasha tampoco habían vuelto a ver a la joven Higurashi, y aunque le habían preguntado a Miroku por su paradero, este les había contestado que el tío de la joven la dejaba bajar muy poco al pueblo y aún cuando la dejaba hacerlo habían ciertos lugares a los que no le permitía acudir, uno de ellos era la taberna, donde en ese preciso momento se encontraba Inuyasha esperando la llegada del joven médico con el que habían quedado él y su hermano hacía una hora.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Miroku llegando justo en el preciso momento en el que el joven de ojos dorados iba a pedir su tercera copa.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Pensé que habíamos quedado hacía una hora- gruño disgustado. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar tanto rato.

-Disculpa de nuevo, pero la mujer del panadero se había puesto de parto repentinamente y he tenido que ir a atenderla- se volvió a disculpar rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, supongo que esa escusa es válida- suspiró y se dirigió al tabernero para pedir dos copas. Miroku se sentó y luego se puso a buscar a alguien con la mirada, al no encontrarlo preguntó:

-¿Dónde esta Kouga?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño enfadado ante la mención de su hermano. En un principio había estado esperando con él en la taberna pero a la media hora se había cansado y había dicho que iría al burdel un rato y que volvería en cuanto terminase, y así lo hizo dejándolo allí solo y aburrido.

-Kouga al ver que no llegabas se ha ido a otro sitio.

-¿Otro sitio? no hay mucho más que hacer en este pueblo a parte de estar en la taberna o visitar el burdel-observó como el ceño de Inuyasha se hacía más profundo y dedujo- Ah, esta en el burdel.

-Es uno de sus malos hábitos y desde que esta aquí se ha intensificado, va todos los días y se esta un buen rato.

-La compañía femenina es algo difícil de rechazar- defendió Miroku

-Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero no quiero que se lapide nuestra fortuna en fulanas y prostitutas- sentencio queriendo dar por zanjado el tema.

En verdad no le molestaba que Kouga fuera a los burdeles, él también había ido alguna vez, pero estaba enfadado por que lo hubiese abandonado en la taberna sin nadie más con el que poder hablar, y solo por un polvo.

* * *

><p>Kouga soltó un gruñido al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba al lado de la pelirroja a la que llevaba visitando todos los días desde que había llegado al pueblo. Cada vez disfrutaba más del sexo con ella y cada día la joven parecía menos cohibida, por eso seguía volviendo, sabía que le faltaba muy poco para soltarse del todo y poder cumplir así con sus expectativas sobre las pelirrojas, pero para ello tenía que dejar de ser tan sumisa, tal vez con una semana más.<p>

Por su parte la joven de ojos verdes intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Miró hacía su derecha en donde se encontraba el joven moreno, y sin poder evitarlo una sensación de confusión que la había estado atormentando los últimos tres días la recorrió de nuevo. Aunque se había acostado con varios hombres jamás había sentido deseo o placer con ninguno de ellos, simplemente les ofrecía su cuerpo y se dejaba hacer. Pero con él era diferente, él la hacia sentir y desear, y se odiaba por eso. No era bueno encapricharse de un cliente. Los clientes en algún momento terminan cansándose o cambiando de chica y lo que estaba empezando a sentir terminaría haciéndola daño cuando ese momento llegase.

Lo vio incorporase y empezar a vestirse y no pudo evitar quedarse embelesada mirando su espectacular cuerpo. Apoyada sobre el codo mientras lo observaba, otro sentimiento se mezcló con el de confusión. Se trataba de los celos, celos por la mujer que terminara quedándose solo para ella el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó al percatarse de que los ojos esmeralda de la joven estaban clavados en él. Ella pestañeo saliendo de su ensueño y se regaño mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta como para que la descubriese.

-No, nada- pudo ver en la mirada del joven que no se conformaría con esa respuesta y se apresuró a inventarse una- es solo que llevas viniendo una semana y aún no se cual es tu nombre.

La miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada y luego se levantó, cogió su abrigo y dijo-Kouga

-¿Kouga? ¿Simplemente Kouga?- preguntó queriendo saber también el apellido.

-Para ti si.

Podría parecer que el hecho de que le diera solo su nombre era algo positivo, pero en realidad no era así. No darle el apellido quería decir que no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para decirle quien era su familia, claro que ¿Qué se suponía que esperaba? Tan solo lo conocía desde hacía una semana, y además ¿por qué se lo iba a decir a ella? Era solo una prostituta.

Con tristeza al recordar en que se había convertido, y sintiéndose tonta por segunda vez al pensar que el joven le habría dado su nombre completo, desvío la vista incomoda.

-¿Y el tuyo?

La pelirroja volvió a mirarlo sorprendida y lo encontró enfrente de la puerta esperando su respuesta.

-Ayame- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. No le dio su apellido no porque él no se lo hubiese dado, ni porque no supiera cual es, sino porque no quería que nadie relacionase a su familia con una prostituta. Así que había decidido que no lo volvería a utilizar hasta el día en el que lograra salir de ese lugar. Si alguna vez lo conseguía.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Ayame-dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras ella asentía desde la cama todavía con la sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

><p>-Miroku, yo quería hacerte una pregunta- dijo Inuyasha mientra le daba otro trago a su cuarto vaso de whisky.<p>

-Tú dirás amigo.

-Por lo que nos contaste conoces a la señorita Higurashi desde hace bastante tiempo-observó como Miroku asentía y prosiguió- me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo es ella?

- Pues…-el médico se llevó la mano al mentón mientra pensaba en la manera de describir a su amiga- es una joven muy vivaz, que se preocupa antes del resto del mundo que de ella misma. Le encanta la lectura y vivir aventuras. De pequeños solíamos ir al río que hay por aquí cerca y jugábamos a piratas todos los días. Es gracioso-sonrío con añoranza- ella siempre quería ser un pirata. Pero desde que vive con su tío no hemos vuelto a ir a ese lugar, la controla demasiado. No la deja ir más que de su casa al pueblo y del pueblo a su casa; y aún en el pueblo le prohíbe entrar a la mayoría de los sitio.

-Si, he podido darme cuenta de eso-murmuró al recordar que aún no la había visto desde el día en que los ayudo a él y a su hermano.

-De todas formas, ¿podrías decirme a que se debe este interés que tenéis tanto tú como tu hermano por Kagome?- preguntó con una boba sonrisa en su cara.

-Que estas insinuando, es simple curiosidad- intentó ocultar el joven moreno.

-Ya, claro-murmuró- sinceramente no seríais los primeros en caer bajo los encantos de Kagome. Al fin y al cabo se trata de una muchacha muy hermosa.

-¿No estarás enamorado de ella?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Ya tenía bastante con la competencia de su hermano como para que hora el amigo de toda la vida de la joven también quisiera pretenderla.

-¿Yo?, no, no-se río con ganas- Kagome solo es una buena amiga, además mi corazón pertenece a Sango.

-¿Sango? ¿La chica que la acompañaba?- cuestionó recordando a una joven castaña algo tímida.

-Si, esa misma. Ella será la única que se convierta en la madre de mis hijos- sonrío abiertamente- Así que no tienes por que preocuparte, por mi parte tienes el camino libre.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa!

-¿Qué es lo que no te interesa Inuyasha?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El joven de ojos dorados se dio la vuelta levemente para encontrarse con su hermano el cual lo miraba con una ceja levantada a modo de pregunta.

-Nada que a ti te importe- gruño recordando que Kouga lo había abandonado en la taberna.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento al lado de Miroku al cual saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza recibiendo otro por parte de este.

-Bueno, ¿tomamos la última ronda? Estoy algo cansado y querría volver pronto a la mansión- dijo Kouga mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

-Claro, te pegas las horas con las prostitutas y ahora quieres irte antes.

-¿Celoso hermano?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te acuestes con una mujer que cobra por ello?- respondió- no gracias. Cuando necesite de los servicios de una ya acudiré, pero de momento no tengo esa obsesión enfermiza que te ha dado a ti. Sobretodo desde que estamos aquí, que cada vez que bajamos al pueblo visitas el burdel.

-Oh, cállate Inuyasha. Me recuerdas a Kaede, y creo que con ella tengo suficiente como para tener que aguantarte a ti también.

Inuyasha iba a contestar pero la voz de Miroku le interrumpió- bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no dejamos el tema y vamos a por esa última ronda?

Ambos hermanos asintieron dando la conversación por zanjada antes de que se convirtiera en una de sus discusiones en las que podían pegarse horas metiéndose el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p>Un joven de veintiún años y cabello azabache se encontraba esperando impaciente en la puerta de una lujosa mansión, acababa de llamar a la puerta y estaba aguardando a que le recibieran para poder desempaquetar al fin todas sus cosas y subir a su habitación a descansar del largo viaje. Por fin la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido negro, delantal y una cofia blanca en la cabeza. En cuanto vio de quien se trataba, la mujer palideció y rápidamente se hizo a un lado.<p>

-Disculpe joven amo, pase, le esperábamos un par de horas más tarde.

-Pues ya ves que he llegado antes- gruñó entrando al interior de la casa, luego miró a la mujer de forma despectiva y añadió- mis cosas están en el carruaje, súbelas a mi habitación y ten mucho cuidado, como rompas algo me encargaré de que lo pagues con tu dinero y seas castigada por las molestias.

La mujer asintió asustada y se dispuso a salir de allí para cumplir con lo ordenado.

-Espera estúpida, ¿he dicho que haya terminado?

-Lo siento joven amo, pensé que lo había hecho- intentó excusarse.

-Ese es vuestro problema. Los de vuestra clase no tenéis que pensar, solo obedecer y escuchar, ¿lo entiendes?- preguntó exaltado.

-Si amo

-Ahora dime donde esta mi padre y luego desaparece de mi vista antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.

La sirvienta contestó lo más rápido que pudo y luego desapareció de allí para ir a encargarse de las maletas del joven como este había ordenado.

Byakuya se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Al llegar tocó dos veces en la puerta y esperó a que contestara. Una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta respondió irritada.

-¿Quién demonios es ahora?

Byakuya abrió la puerta y entrando al interior del despacho preguntó-¿Cómo va todo padre?

Este sonrío levemente al tener por fin a su hijo de vuelta y le indicó con la mirada que se sentara en una silla que había enfrente del escritorio en el que se encontraba. No hubo ni besos, ni abrazos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban las muestras de afecto y asi estaba bien para ellos.

-Te esperaba más tarde, aunque me alegra que ya estés aquí, hay algunas cosas que quería comentarte; pero antes dime ¿qué tal por Londres?

-Bien, hay muchos más burdeles y zonas de ocio, aunque esta lleno de escoria, allí nadie te respeta como lo hacen aquí- dijo acordándose de algunas experiencias- pero dime padre, ¿qué es eso que querías comentarme?

A Naraku le cambio la cara en el instante en que su hijo formuló esa pregunta, puso ambas manos delante de él y se inclinó hacía delante- la semana pasada llegó al pueblo una visita no muy grata, y al parecer para quedarse durante una temporada- hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó- se trata de los dos sobrinos del conde Taisho, Kouga e Inuyasha, si no me equivoco.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó incrédulo- había oído rumores de que se habían ido de Londres durante una temporada, pero nadie sabía a donde. ¿Por qué tienen que venirse aquí?- inquirió enfadado- ¿No tenían suficiente con molestarme en Londres?

-¿Los conoces?-Naraku no había caído en el hecho de que era muy probable que su hijo y los Taisho hubiesen frecuentado los mismos círculos de la alta sociedad.

-Por desgracia. En todos los eventos o bailes a los que acudían se convertía en el centro de atención de las mujeres que allí se encontraban- explicó furioso - además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos, sobretodo con Kouga- agregó acordándose de una vez en la que había intentado llamar la atención de una joven de una manera un tanto brusca y habían aparecido Kouga e Inuyasha como si de dos héroes se tratasen para salvarla. Pero eso no había sido todo, Kouga lo había ridiculizado delante de la chica diciendo que solo se atrevía a meterse con las mujeres porque sabía que contra alguien de su mismo sexo no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Naraku observó con agrado como el rostro de su hijo había adquirido una expresión de profundo odio y sonrió - Tal vez te interese saber que el mayor de los Taisho visita nuestro querido burdel todos los días y siempre escoge a la misma chica. Una jovencita que adquirí al poco de irte. No te será difícil encontrarla, es la única pelirroja del burdel.

El hombre más joven sonrió maliciosamente- Perfecto, tenía pensado hacerle una visita. Después de tanto tiempo estoy seguro de que me echaron de menos, pero no tenía muy claro que tipo de chica escoger. Ahora creo que me decantaré por la ramera de Kouga.

-Me parece bien, pero recuerda que tengo una reputación como alcalde y dueño de estas tierras- advirtió- y si vas a hacer algo especial con la chica procura que no se entere ningún cliente. No me gustaría que la gente empezara a hablar de tus malos hábitos con las mujeres.

-No te preocupes padre, así será- hubo un pequeño silencio y luego cambiando de tema radicalmente preguntó- apropósito ¿dónde esta mi querida prima?

-Tú prima esta como siempre, malgastando su tiempo en la biblioteca. Espero que disfrute mientras pueda porque muy pronto las cosas cambiarán por aquí.

-¿Cuándo tienes previsto llevar a cabo el asunto?

-Tengo que arreglar aún un par de cosas, pero calculo que en un par de meses estará todo listo y por fin podremos tener lo que nos debería haber pertenecido desde un principio, sin preocuparnos por nada.

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea de que ese día llegase por fin. Habían esperado muchos años para ello, un par de meses no sería nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso. Estos 2 ultimos meses han sido una mierda y no tenía ganas ni de escribir,ni de hacer nada.<strong>

**Disculpar las notas de autor porque veo q sigo comiendome palabras. No lo entiend pero bueno mientras solo desaparezcan palabras en las notas de autor y no en la historia tanto da.**

**Como siempre agradezco d corazon los review xq la verdad es q sin ellos no se si seguiria la historia, sobretodo despues de esta pekeña crisis q estoy pasand. Pero mientras tenga vuestro apoyo me esforzare x seguir escribiend jeje. Por eso gracias a el hommujer invisible,Rosslove95, madoka y a aries 96 q en la anterior nota no sale su nombre.**

**Si lee más gente la historia agradeceria q dejaran comentarios q ayudan muxo d verdad. graciasss**


End file.
